


41. Fork In The Road

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darrenista said: Darren introduces chris to another love of darren's life: pancit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	41. Fork In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 29, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Chris stepped into his kitchen where a small hurricane appeared to have ripped through without him noticing.

Darren stood by the sink, concentrating on draining what seemed to be ramen noodles.

“Um, Darren, I think you’re supposed to leave the water with the noodles.”

Darren made a shushing sound at Chris and motioned for him to sit. Obediently Chris sat down on the counter and waited while Darren finished whatever concoction he was making this time.

Chris was used to Darren popping up in his house uninvited even when he knew Chris would be writing. This led to Darren frequently wreaking havoc at different parts of his house while Chris ignored him.

“Do you want to order pizza or something?” Chris asked. “I don’t think ramen is going to cut it.” He was leafing through the various take out menus he kept in what was supposed to be a fruit bowl when Darren turned around brandishing a plate full of noodles.

Slightly soggy, slightly oily noodles.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at him. Surely Darren didn’t expect him to eat that.

Darren just grinned. He reached for the drawer where he knew Chris kept his forks and grabbed one before sitting down next to Chris. 

“This is pancit,” He said, pointing with the fork. “Specifically pancit canton and I promise you it is fucking delicious.”

Chris eyed the semi-oily mess. He was all for food, any kind of food really, but this he wasn’t so sure. For one thing, ramen was supposed to be served as soup not pasta. For another, well, the last time Chris ate something that Darren cooked his taste buds didn’t work properly for a week.

Darren rolled his eyes at Chris’ obvious hesitation.

“Dude, it’s just like pad thai or chow mein. It’s awesome. It’s even more awesome from scratch but I don’t know how to make those. These are instant noodles but they’re just as good.”

Darren swirled some noodles into his fork and raised it to Chris’ mouth. Obligingly Chris opened, glaring when Darren started making airplane noises.

He chewed on the noodles and waited for his mouth to catch on fire or something equally awful. When nothing happened after the second bite, Chris began to appreciate the weird dish. The noodles were kind of rubbery but whatever seasoning Darren had mixed into it was really good.

Chris stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t even stopped to eat lunch. He reached for the fork but Darren held it out of reach.

“Admit that I make great pancit first.”

“You said it yourself this are instant noodles. That hardly makes you a chef.”

Darren gave him a mock hurt puppy-dog look. Normally Chris would tease him some more. He rarely admitted it directly to Darren but he enjoyed the exchanges between. Right now though he was really, really hungry and even bantering with Darren didn’t seem as appealing as the plate full of noodles.

“Fine, you make amazing pancit, okay?” Chris stumbled over the word unused to saying it. “Where did you get this anyway?”

“I discovered a small Filipino store a few blocks from here. If I knew how to cook I’d make you all these delicious shit they make in the Philippines. There’s lumpia and bibinka and lechon. Oh my God! You have never lived until you’ve eaten lechon, Colfer.”

Chris nabbed the fork while Darren waxed poetic about his favorite food. It always amused him how enthusiastic Darren got about almost anything.

“I’ll take you there with me one day, okay?”

The smile Darren directs at him makes Chris’ heart thump in his chest. Fucking Darren Criss and his fucking heart eyes.

“I’d love to,” is all Chris manages to say.

Darren fucking beams at him again and Chris decides that the smartest thing to do right now was to finish his noodles. If he stabs at the noodles a little more violently than usual, well, that’s just because he’s really, really hungry.

Really. 


End file.
